chillywar2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Daily Chill: Day 4
Space Day 4: Dawn of War Hello sentient reader/listener or interpreter of dance. Hello and welcome once again to your source for all substantiated truth in the known universe... The Daily Chill. Today has been such an eventful 24 space hours that we are forced to divide our coverage into sections. One for each area identified in the increasingly popular Jerry Mapping System (JMS) cartographic style. The Galactic Core Deep in the center of the galaxy the Yarr and the Jerrys continue to stand off over the contested world of Zaniah. The chilly war between these two nations has lead to a buildup of military forces which could erupt at any moment. Meanwhile, the war with the Sarlobots continues to rage on. Initially, Sarlobot forces made deep incursions into Yarr worlds. However by the end of the day the Yarr were able to reclaim their territory nearly in full. During this conflict, The opportunistic Apathists took advantage of the chaos to claim a world for themselves. Some speculate the Yarr are now preparing for a counter attack into former Zluk space. = The Wild Space West The Apathists continue to dominate the technological scene in the galaxy, growing exceedingly rich off the sales of technology to less advanced races. Now boasting the largest industry in the known universe, the Apathists stand ready to take their place in the galaxy. Meanwhile, in the former Empire of Zluk worlds, incursions from Vexrath raiders have been pushed back by surprisingly large hordes of roving Sarlobots. Fortunately for the galaxy, it appears that Sarlobots do not have any means of reproduction, and their forces continue to thin which each passing day. = The Exotic Space South Peace continues to dominate the Space South. Although there was a mysterious incident on the former Formoculus world of Sasin, public statements from the Oolsers assure the galaxy that "Everything has been worked out peacefully" and that "... we have put aside our differences and are two strong nations." During a press-event with galactic news media, Oolster of the Oolsers talked calmly and at length about the event. Formoculan officials are yet to comment on the matter. = The Mysterious Space East Open war has erupted in the Space East between the Lapidex and the Anjoma. Although Lapidex officials are yet to make an official proclamation of war, we have been informed by our cultural division that the Lapidex consider themselves at war with everybody, and as such this would not constitute "news". Hostilities began in the dead of Space-Night today when the Lapidex quickly took over 3 Anjoma worlds. Vince Ironsides, our resident strategist, predicts that the Anjoma are likely to react in force, however their ability to respond in the long term may be hampered by the distance between their worlds and the inability of their economy to sustain construction of Warp Gates. To date, more ships have been lost in the onset of the Lapidex-Anjoma War than any other conflict the galaxy has yet seen. = The Frigid Space North In a surprising turn of events, the Val'Caren today announced that they have pledged their "service and allegiance to the Vexwrath". Further details have yet to be disclosed, but Vexwrath officials have responded with the following: "OUR HORDES HAVE GROWN! OUR WEB WILL SOON CONTAIN ALL! JOIN US PEOPLE OF THE GALAXY! JOIN AS BATTLE THRALLS OR BE SWEPT UNDERNEATH THE TIDE OF BLOOD AND BONE!" The Vexwrath officials then turned on their diplomacy filter, and apologized deeply for the inconvenience they are about to cause the galaxy. Meanwhile, the Sarlobot hordes and Vexwrath raiders continue to unsuccessfully find a foothold in eachothers territory. Leaderboard Best Science Best Military Best Economy Changes Since Last Article Noteable Events *Sarlobot Conflict *Lapidex-Anjoma War *The Sasin Incident *Enslavement of the Val'Caren Category:The Daily Chill